Ben's choice
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben kidnaps Gwen in an effort to keep Ultimate Kevin away from her so he can end it. Bwen oneshot.


"Ben please" She begged, tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks as she banged against the metal door. It was dark and she was alone with no escape inside a cold small room with nothing but a pillow, blanket, bucket and bottle of water to keep her company. She could hear cousin yelling back at her, beyond the steel door for her not to try and escape. For her just to stay there but she couldn't. She was panicking. She was claustrophobic and she hated it.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed, rage inducing her as she banged against the door again, hands restrained in energy cuffs so that she couldn't use her powers. She felt completely useless right now. Scared and useless.

"BEN, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. Please, just...just open the door" He could hear her begging. Tears were streaking down his face as he listened to her cousin's pleas.

"I told you before, Gwen. You're not coming out" He yelled back as he held his knees leaning back against the door. He had tried to be nice. He had tried to be reasonable to her but she wouldn't listen and when he had tried to stop her. Well, he had to stop her.

She fell unconscious for a few minutes but it only took a few seconds for him to place the energy cuffs on her, containing all her power inside her body. He didn't need her wandering around interrupting his plans to take care of Kevin. He grabbed her off the pavement and scooped her up off her front yard. He heard her groan as she placed her gently into the backseat of her car and wrapped his jacket over her as she slept. Within the first five minutes she woken up groggy and scared.

"Ben, let me go" She mumbled exhausted as she tried to lift herself up off the leather but struggled to even moved in cuffed hands.

"Sorry, Gwen" Ben frowned as he stared in the reverse-mirror seeing his cousin fidget with her binds and try and kick the window out. He shook his head continuing to drive out of town to somewhere where he knew she would be safe from her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Ben, you can't just kidnap me. My folks will find out what you did so just let me go"

He shook his head, continuing to ignore her.

"We'll be there soon, Gwen. Just keep it down, you're giving me a headache" He complained. She gritted her teeth turning back to the window and attempting to break it. He sighed not giving in to her petty tantrum.

"Ben please, you don't want to do this; he's your friend, he's your bestfriend" He continued to beg him over and over until he had pulled up beside the abandoned factory. He made it to the factory in time for her to just make a dent in the window. He unclipped his seat belt and turned to her seeing her tear stricken face and clenched teeth staring madly towards him.

"If you're going to behave I promise I'll get you some pizza and movies" He stared at her.

"Ben, if you don't let me go right now I will never forgive you" She narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head and grabbed her by her her collar. He dragged her out of the car and tried to pull her over to the factory but she struggled and screamed as much as possible.

"Stop!" He told her moving his hands to get a better grip of her shirt. She bit his hand causing him to scream.

"Ah, Gwen" She stomped on his foot attempting to make a break for it.

"Ow" Ben yelped releasing his grip on his cousin. She made a break for it attempting to run. Ben sighed watching her try and run. He narrowed his eyes slamming his watch down and transforming into forearms.

"Why do you even bother" He asked as he grabbed her by her cuffs and lifted her up off the ground. She gritted her teeth slamming her foot into his side.

"You're not my dad. You can't ground me" Gwen gritted her teeth as he continued to kick him. He just ignored her and dragged her inside towards a closet. Gwen shook her head.

"Ben, no" Gwen tried to struggle with him yet again.

"I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up, okay. Until then just try and get some sleep. You need it" He opened the door and placed her down as gently as possible but she tried to make a run for it again.

He slammed the door in her face the second he placed her down.

"NO!" She screamed banging against the door and trying to twist the knob.

"Go to sleep, Gwen" He yelled through the door. She shook her head slamming her hands against the door until her knuckles bled. She collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as sweat poured from her forehead.

"Please don't do this Ben; Kevin needs my help" She begged slamming her fist against the door one last time. She stared down at her shaking bloodied hands. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she stared into darkness. She knew Ben wasn't going to let her out.

"It's over, Gwen. I'm not letting you near Kevin" She could hear Ben's voice through the door.

"You're not safe" He mumbled.

"I can't lose you" He whispered.

"I won't lose you"

* * *

Hours ticked by as the girl remained locked inside a prison of her cousin's making. Her tired eyes red from crying drifted over the door as a shadow moved back and forth getting closer to the door. She turned away, closing her eyes and bringing her knees up to her chest. She heard the door unlock and the knob twist. She didn't both screaming this time around. She sniffed her nose as she clutched Ben's tighter around her body. She was freezing and shivering. She could assume it was late at night by now. Late and night and all alone in nothing but complete darkness. She looked up as the door swung open and a man stared down at her. She blinked, her night-vision fading and her eyes adjusting to the light. The man took a step forward towards her. She didn't bother backing away all she did was look down instead away from her cousin's relieved expression. He must've been so happy that she didn't escape; that she failed in her every attempt. Blood and scrapes covered his form as he kneeled down beside her, grabbing her hands and staring at her bruised and bloodied knuckles. He removed her cuffs and let her rub her wrists.

"Guess you did it, huh?" She avoided eye-contact with him, terrified to look the monster in the eyes. She had calmed down a lot since he had thrown her in here and she had no intention of staying in behind these empty walls for the rest of the night. He hesitated for a moment deciding what to say to her.

"...You were right" He mumbled. Her ears perked up and she looked into his sadened eyes.

"...I wanted to but I couldn't do it" She was speechless.

"Grandpa and I sent him to the Mel Void; he can't hurt anymore people there" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She thought for a moment before she leaned forward hugging her cousin tightly. He winced his eyes, groaning as he held her close to him. He didn't get the ending he wanted but at least it made her happy. At least for now. He could go home and rest and take care of his cousin without having to worry about her being abused physically and mentally or her ex draining her powers. She pulled back from him.

"Let's go home" She mumbled towards him. He nodded smiling as she helped him up off the ground. They walked out under the stairs together both silent and exhausted. Though she still wondered what would have happened if her cousin never locked her up. If she had managed to get away; if she had managed to save her partner. She sighed as Ben wrapped an arm around her side and held her close. Questions with no answers but it's bought her time.

"So, Mr. Smoothies?" Ben asked. She smirked, tears running down her cheeks again as she thought back to her never seeing her boyfriend again. She sniffed nodding wondering why he could be so cheerful right now. But she could guess was that he was just trying to cheer her up. He pulled her closer as they walked down the main highway together.


End file.
